Girls Like Girls
by Celestial-Vapidity
Summary: But I'm a Cheerleader one-shot series. Mostly AU. Very gay. Occasionally explicit. Read the warnings.
1. Girls Like Girls

**Author's Note:** This is a But I'm a Cheerleader songfic for Girls Like Girls by Hayley Kiyoko. It's a modern high school AU. This is part of a series I'm planning, of But I'm a Cheerleader fics. I think this is the longest oneshot I've ever written. The lyrics are bold and italicized. I hope you enjoy it! **WARNING:** This fic contains sexual content, internalized homophobia, homophobia, misogyny, internalized misogyny, homophobic slurs, underage drinking, mild violence, mentions of food, anxiety disorders and attacks, and underage sex.

* * *

 ** _Boys_**

Megan smiles as Jared tells his story of a new football win. She has no interest in it, really. But she's trying to be a good girlfriend. And when he puts a hand on her thigh and leans in, she sighs and kisses him.

It's not that he's a _bad_ boyfriend. Not really. He's a popular jock, and he takes her out on nice dates, and listens to her when she talks about her own social life. He's handsome.

But when Megan has dreams that make her wake up sweating and flushed, she doesn't remember his face (or _other_ parts). She remembers soft pink lips, and short brown hair, and dark eyes. Nothing else. Not enough to put together a face. Besides, she knows too many people with brown hair and dark eyes.

She wonders if perhaps he just doesn't _do it_ for her. It's certainly a possibility. Maybe he's not her type. Maybe she just likes guys who're smaller, or smarter, or just _different somehow._

* * *

 ** _Stealin' kisses from your misses_**

When Megan gets a text from Graham, her best friend (not that she'd ever tell any of her other friends that, though), she's curious. It's late, past 11. Graham rarely texts her this late on weekdays, unless there's an emergency.

She opens it, and lets out a little undignified squeal at what she sees. It's a _nude pic. From Graham._ Megan begins panicking. _What does this mean? Why did she send me this? Why am I so flustered by it?_

Before Megan's brain sends her into a full-blown anxiety attack, her phone buzzes again. She closes her eyes, and counts to ten, taking deep breaths. She slowly looks at her phone.

' _im so sorry, megan, that was meant for somebody else. Rlly hope I didn't make u uncomfortable.'_

Megan lets out a breath that she didn't even know she was holding. _The picture wasn't meant for her. Of course it wasn't._ She deletes the pic, and types back a response.

' _It's ok! It was just a bit of a shock. Goodnight Graham, see you at school!'_

* * *

 ** _Does it make you freak out?_**

When Megan wakes up that morning, she's red-faced, and shaky. _Another dream. Perfect._

She knows that everybody gets wet dreams, not just guys. Still, they're embarrassing, even if she doesn't have to do more laundry every time she has one. She gathers her clothes together, and heads to the bathroom for a shower.

As she washes, she's suddenly hit with a memory form her dream. _Oh no. Oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no._ She remembers a pair of breasts. Not just any breasts either. The pair that she had accidentally been sent a picture of last night.

She shakes her head in a futile attempt to clear it. _It's just hormones, and my weird brain working through things. That's all. Nothing more. I'm straight. Graham's gay, but that doesn't mean I'm attracted to her or that she's attracted to me. We're just friends._

* * *

 ** _Got you fussing, got you worried_**

As Megan heads into History, and sits at her desk next to Graham, she's hit with a wave of anxiety. _What if she knows? What if she can tell, just by looking at me?_

Megan can feel the beginning of an anxiety attack coming on. She swallows thickly, and takes deep slow breaths, praying that it will pass. It doesn't.

"Megan?" The cheerleader jumps upon hearing someone whisper her name. She turns to see Graham looking at her, an expression of concern on her face.

"Are you ok?" She whispers. "You look sick."

Megan nods, shaking slightly, and puts on a smile.

* * *

 ** _Scared to let your guard down_**

Graham corners her after school, behind the gym. _She knows. She can see it in my face._

"What's up with you today? You've been acting all skittish."

Megan's bottom lip trembles. She feels her walls crumbling, and tears leave her eyes. She hugs Graham tightly.

"I had a r-really bad dream! I can't stop thinking about it."

Graham rubs her back reassuringly. She won't make fun of her for crying over a nightmare. Megan knows this. "It's ok. It was just a dream."

 _If only you knew_.

* * *

 ** _Boys, boys_**

Megan gets home before either of her parents get off of work. She has a plan. She heads straight to her bedroom, and gets out her laptop.

She opens up an incognito tab, and quickly finds what she's looking for. She plugs in her headphones, and snakes a hand down her skirt _. Hopefully, getting off to something like this will help._

The porn on-screen is of a hetero couple, which Megan is grateful for. What she's _not_ grateful for are the constant close-ups on the woman. The woman moans loudly, and Megan feels a jolt of arousal.

She exits the tab, and closes her laptop. She removes her hand from her panties, despite the throbbing between her legs. She wipes her fingers on her bedsheet, and closes her eyes, drifting into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

 ** _Tell the neighbors I'm not sorry_**

On Saturday night, as usual, there's a knock on the door of Megan's house. Her mother opens it to reveal Graham, standing there in all her punk dyke glory. She's got a crooked smile, and is wearing the leather jacket that she insists helps her 'get pussy'.

Megan's mother lets her in, with a thinly veiled look of disdain. Nancy Bloomfield really dislikes her daughter's best friend. Both Megan and Graham know this. Neither of them care.

* * *

 ** _If I'm breaking walls down_**

 _It's not really a big deal. Or at least, it shouldn't be._ Megan hates that everybody else in school makes such a big deal about she and Graham being friends.

They come from different social circles, and yet fit together like the pieces of a puzzle. Graham's scruffy queer-punk attire clashes beautifully with Megan's cheerleading uniform, and cute dresses. Megan always sits with Graham at lunch, despite Graham telling her that she can go sit with Jared, she won't be upset.

"He likes eating with his football buddies. I don't like them much. Besides, you promised you'd try the tofu scramble I made!"

"Dammit, you remembered."

In all honesty, Graham has to admit that the scramble is pretty fucking delicious. For tofu, anyway. Maybe she can get Megan to make it for her again sometime.

* * *

 ** _Building your girl's second story_**

Whenever Megan needs her, Graham is always available. _I guess that that's part of the appeal of having a best friend._ Whether it's reassurance that her latest cheer is good, or making entitled guys back off, Graham's always willing to make Megan feel safe and happy however she can.

* * *

 ** _Ripping all your floors out_**

It's not at purpose. Not at first. But, sooner or later, Graham begins notices what an asshole Jared is.

She begins telling Megan exactly why, soon after. Only when Megan's already mad at him, though. She doesn't want Megan to think she's jealous. She _totally isn't._ She's just being a good friend. Obviously.

* * *

 ** _Boys_**

Graham doesn't like boys. She never has. As far back as she can remember, she's known that she likes girls and only girls. From crushes on teachers, to showing girls the wonders of lesbian sex, she's always been upfront. _Of course, none of that really helps when you're in love with your straight(?) best friend._

* * *

 ** _Always gonna steal your thunder_**

Megan worries sometimes, that Jared isn't right for her. Whenever she pictures her ideal boyfriend, he always ends up being way too similar to her best friend. _That's normal though. Everybody wants their partner to be their best friend. There's nothing wrong with that._

Megan glances at her phone, seeing two new messages. She opens the first one. It's from Jared.

' _hey babe, Netflix and chill?'_

Megan sighs, and goes to see the other one. She smiles upon seeing that it's from Graham. She'll take time with Graham over time with Jared any day. Not that anybody ever needs to know that.

' _yo, nutmeg, u in the mood for body horror? Just kidding, u don't get a choice. Come over. (if u rlly don't feel ok watching it, we can pick out a different thing to watch tho, I don't wanna freak u out)'_

 _'_ _It depends on the movie, I suppose. I'll be there in 15 minutes.'_

* * *

 ** _Watch me like a dark cloud_**

When Megan comes running off the field after cheering at a game, it's Graham she runs toward. Not Jared. Graham sees Jared glare at her, and smirks at him in response.

 _He's jealous. Good. Fucking asshole._ Megan gushes to Graham about her cheer routines, and Graham stares at her. Sweaty, red-faced, and grinning, Graham thinks that she always looks the most beautiful immediately after cheering at a game.

* * *

 ** _On the move collecting numbers_**

Graham has no problem getting girls. Megan has no problem getting boys. The difference is that Graham wants the attention, while Megan doesn't.

If a guy catcalls Megan, Graham fucks him up. Either with words, her fists, or a combination. Megan always lectures her on how dangerous that is while she tends to her wounds, but Graham merely gives a bloody grin in response.

"Gotta take care of my girl."

"…What?"

 _Oh shit._ "I meant, like, you're my best friend. And I gotta keep you safe. Y'know…Defending you and shit." Graham stammers out.

Megan smiles, and hugs her tightly. Tightly, until Graham yelps in pain, that is. Megan sheepishly apologizes, and continues tending to her.

* * *

 ** _Imma take your girl out_**

As Megan and Graham settle into Megan's bedroom for a night of chatting, and watching movies, there's a tension in the air. It's odd. Things are usually so easy with them but lately, there's been something building.

"So, how's the boy treating you?" Graham asks, before popping a few pieces of popcorn into her mouth.

Megan sighs. She sets down the pink nail polish. "Not great. I just don't really like him. I don't know if I ever did, honestly. I think I'm gonna break up with him. I mean, I like our sleepovers more than I like the dates he takes me on."

Megan blushes upon realizing what she said. Graham grins, and grabs her hand, gently. She presses her lips to it, and Megan's breath hitches. Graham looks up at her. "Well, I do try to treat the women in my life as well as I can."

* * *

 ** _We will be everything that we'd ever need_**

Upon hearing of Megan's plans to dump Jared, she's been a ball of nervous energy. _Just because she's dumping him doesn't mean that she'll suddenly wanna date you. She's probably straight._

 _Or maybe she's a confused baby Sapphic who needs guidance from a more experienced women-loving-woman, who she happens to be very close to. Who'd possibly be better for her than her best friend?_ Graham stops that though in its tracks, before her brain conjures up images of what Megan would look like under her cheerleading uniform.

* * *

 ** _Don't tell me, tell me what I feel_**

As Megan approaches Jared, she can't keep her mind off of Graham. She knows why, and refuses to acknowledge it. _Not right now._

"Jared?" The football player turns to see Megan.

"Hey Babe. Are we still on for Friday?"

Megan takes a deep breath. _No turning back now._ "No, Jared. I don't want to be your girlfriend anymore. I'm breaking up with you."

* * *

 ** _I'm real and I don't feel like boys_**

Graham is awoken around two in the morning, by a knocking on her window. She sits up in bed and walks over to the window. She sees a familiar blonde in slightly muddy pajamas.

She opens the window. "Megan, what the fuck?!"

Megan sniffles. She's obviously been crying. "Let me in."

Her breath smells like fruity alcohol. If Graham was worried before, now she's downright terrified. Megan, ultimate good girl, is drunk outside her window in the middle of the night.

Graham helps Megan inside her room. "What happened to you?"

"I dumped Jared. And he said some…Things…" Megan's staring at her bare, muddy feet.

Graham's genuinely curious now. What could he have possibly said to turn Megan into _this_. "What things?"

"He called me a dyke…." Megan looks up at Graham's face, tears running down her cheeks. "I think he's right…I think I like girls, Graham…I'm so scared…"

* * *

 ** _I've been crossing all the lines, all the lines_**

When Megan wakes up, the night after her confession, she feels a raging headache. She groans, and hears a chuckle. She opens her eyes slowly. "Graham?"

Her voice is hoarse, and talking hurts horribly. She whimpers, closing her eyes again. She feels Graham stroking her forehead.

"Morning, Champ. I've got advil and water for you. You feel up to eating?"

Megan shoots up at the mention of food, and bolts to the bathroom. Graham hears her retching, and goes in after her. She rubs Megan's back soothingly. "You'll be fine. Do you…Remember what happened last night?"

"…Yeah…. Are we…Ok?"

"Of course we are, Princess."

* * *

 ** _Kissed your girlfriend, made you cry, boys_**

After that day, things are much calmer between them. The tension is still there, but it's different now. Now it's not a scary tension.

The dam breaks when Megan runs into Graham's arms after a game. Graham catches her, spinning them. Megan laughs happily, and it just seems natural when they press their lips together. Graham worries when Megan starts crying. Until, that is, Megan assures her that the tears are happy ones

* * *

 ** _Saw your face, heard your name, gotta get with you_**

Looking back, Graham had always known that she wanted Megan. It was always just a question of 'if' and 'when'. She smiles at Megan. _It's now._

* * *

 ** _Girls like girls like boys do, nothing new_**

Graham insists on immersing Megan in queer culture. Megan is excited to learn. She comes home to find a stack of books on her bed. Mostly Sapphos and Alison Bechdel.

"Just the essentials to start out with," Graham answers Megan's raised eyebrow.

* * *

 ** _Isn't this why we came? Tell me if you feel it too_**

The first 'I love you' is mutual, and beautiful. Megan looks up form between Graham's legs. She's absolutely giddy.

She's still getting used to nervousness being pleasant and exciting. It often is with Graham. Graham had assured her that they didn't have to have sex, but Megan had insisted that she wanted to try it. She had also insisted on getting Graham off first.

"I really don't know what I'm doing. I hope you know that."

Graham smiles, petting her hair. "It's ok. I'll guide you. But we don't have to if you don't want to."

Megan nearly purrs under her touch. She entwines one hand with Graham's free one. "I want to, I'm just a little nervous that I might not be very good at this."

"You'll do fine. Nobody knows what to do their first time. That's why I'll tell you. But if you wanna stop at any time, just let me know." She gently pushes Megan's head toward her center.

"Wait. Graham."

Graham's hand shoots away from her head. "What is it, baby? Do you wanna stop?"

Megan smiles, and presses a quick kiss to her clit. "No." Another kiss. "I just wanted to say that…I love you. A lot. And you're a great girlfriend…And I'm really happy that you're my first."

"I love you too. Now get back to work, Princess," Graham teases, moaning when Megan obeys.

* * *

 ** _Tell me girls like girls like boys do, nothing new_**

 ** _Girls like girls like boys do, nothing new_**

As they lay in bed, panting, Megan feels better than she ever has in her life. Not just from the sex, but from _Graham_. She kisses her hard, needing to keep feeling her.

Graham smiles into the kiss. Megan climbs on top of her, and deeps the kiss. Graham gently scratches her back. They break apart, lips swollen, and just stare at each other. No words are needed.


	2. Stay Young, Go Dancing

**Author's Note:** This is really weird. I'm just getting that out of the way now. This is an arranged marriage AU/modern AU/ A/B/O AU. Now, for context, here's how the dynamics work in this AU. Alphas are seen the way white, able, cishet men are seen in our society. They're dominant. There are 6 sexes (Not counting intersex and non-binary people), male alpha, female alpha, male beta, female beta, male omega, and female omega. Alphas and male betas all have dicks and balls. Female alphas have breasts, they are usually larger than that of male omegas, but they are often smaller than that of female betas, and omegas. Alphas and male betas have ruts. Ruts are like the male version of heats. Ruts include fever, aches, cramping, extreme arousal, being very emotional, long-lasting erections, little to no need for a refractory period, above-average virility, and knots. Omegas, and female betas all have pussies. They typically have larger breasts than female alphas and male omegas. Omegas and female betas have heats. Heats include fever, aches, cramping, fever, extreme arousal, vaginal discharge, being very emotional, and increased fertility. Omegas are much less privileged than alphas and betas, and are sometimes treated like property. Alpha/omega and beta/beta pairings are seen in this society the way straight pairings are seen in our society. Alpha/Alpha, Omega/Omega, Beta/Omega, and Beta/Alpha pairings are seen in this society the way gay pairings are seen in our society. The title comes from the song Stay Young, Go Dancing by Death Cab for Cutie. I hope you enjoy! **WARNING:** This fic contains sexism, misogyny, arranged marriage, mentions of religion, kissing, blood, slight violence, graphic sexual content, mentions of rape, pregnancy, food, and talk of abortion.

* * *

Graham knows what her parents have in store for her. Tomorrow, she's being mated to an alpha that she's never met. Despite being an atheist, she prays for the alpha to be a girl. Graham feels sick at the thought of being mated to a male alpha for her whole life. She doesn't have much choice. Her father is, after all, a very powerful man. A very powerful man who has decided that business merger with the Bloomfields, his company's greatest allies, is the best course of action. They have an unmated alpha who's just come of age, and Graham's an unmated adult omega. She falls into a fitful sleep, dreading the morning.

* * *

When Megan is brought to meet her fiancée, she's slightly nervous. _What if she doesn't like me?_ Her father had been kind enough to tell her a bit about Graham. Just the basics. That she's an 18-year-old female omega. Megan steps through the door to the house in which the ceremony will take place. It's common, even now, for both families to gather at a specific location to wait, while the couple being mated spends some in seclusion.

She's dressed in her best clothes, not that she thinks it'll matter, since they'll most likely have sex within the hour. The blonde is led upstairs and into the house's master bedroom. Her father gives her a hug, before departing back downstairs. Megan takes a deep breath, and opens the door.

Standing next to the bed is the most beautiful person that she's ever seen. The young woman has short brown hair, pale skin with freckles, and dark brown eyes. She's wearing a short red dress, and her face is painted with makeup.

Megan tentatively goes toward her. She stops, upon noticing the frightened look in Graham's eyes. She holds out her hand, smiling.

"Hi, I'm Megan Bloomfield. It's nice to meet you."

Megan inwardly cringes. _How's that for an introduction to your soon-to-be mate?_ Still, the brunette cautiously extends her hand to shake Megan's.

"Graham Eaton."

Megan smiles brightly, and sits on the bed. She pats the spot next to her, asking Graham to sit with her. Graham doesn't budge.

"I was thinking that we could lay out some ground rules, before we do anything."

Graham feels fury rise up within her. Megan may be a woman, but she's still an alpha. Alphas are all the same.

"I know that you're an omega. I know that omegas are often not given the same rights as alphas. I want you to know that I respect you, and I see you as my equal. I won't ever force you to do anything, unless it involves your safety. I won't force you into sex. I won't force you to have my children. I know that you're probably apprehensive about me. That's perfectly understandable. But I'll try to be a good mate to you."

Graham's stunned by Megan's speech. She slowly nods. "Ok. Now can we get the marking over with?"

Megan stands and walks over to her. Graham's breath hitches as she lowers her mouth to her neck. "Ready?" She whispers.

"Yeah."

Megan's teeth sink into the scent gland in her neck. Graham's bleeding. She feels euphoric. She quickly turns her head, sinking her teeth into Megan's flesh. Megan whimpers, her teeth going in deeper. Graham barely notices. She needs her mate to feel this glory. _Mate. Bonding is supposed to feel good. But this…This is heaven. She has to feel it too. Alpha has to feel this too. Alpha. Mate._

* * *

After waiting the appropriate amount of time, the new mates descend the stairs to greet their families and friends. Graham's neck feels raw. Like salt in a wound, but sweet as honey. She shivers. Glancing at how Megan's rubbing gently at her own bite, Graham knows she feels the same.

Graham's swarmed by girls from school, all asking about Megan. One girl, whose name Graham doesn't know, asks about her dick, and how the sex was. Graham merely looks at the floor, having no idea how sex with her mate is, or, will be. "I don't like to kiss and tell."

Megan's surrounded by other alphas, mostly men, congratulating her. Graham's father claps her on the back, nearly knocking her over, before placing a glass of something in her hand. Megan takes a tentative sip, as he begins talking.

"I'm glad that Graham's finally settled down. I have faith in you, Megan. You'll make a fine house-omega out of her yet. I'm expecting some kids from you soon."

Megan chokes, and splutters. Her face is bright red, but he doesn't seem to notice. She catches Graham's eye from across the room, and darts her eyes to the staircase.

Graham says something to the woman she's talking to, before heading up the stairs. A few moments later, Megan follows. She hopes that nobody notices them going up so soon after each other.

* * *

When Megan gets home from work, she's greeted by an odd scent. It's Graham, but there's something else. She slowly treks upstairs.

When she opens the bedroom door, she finds Graham, whimpering and going through Megan's clothes. She looks up, and her pupils dilate slightly. She quickly makes her way over to Megan, and begins nuzzling her, purring as she does.

Megan freezes. Graham always smells good, but this…This is different somehow. Megan shivers.

Graham's pressing hungry kisses to the scar of her mate's bonding mark. "I'm sure you know what's going on. If you don't wanna fuck, then be gone by tomorrow morning, and I'll call you when it's over."

In the six months that they've been mated, Megan's been simultaneously dreading and looking forward to this. Graham's first heat during their relationship, and/or her own first rut during their relationship. They've decided to take things slow, but try to be a couple. They were both attracted to each other immediately, so why not try and make it work. However, as of yet, there hasn't been anything below the waist on either of them.

"N-No. I mean, yes. I mean, I'll stay." Megan's trying not to freak out, because Graham smells so damn _good._ And _oh fuck,_ she's fighting every instinct in her body, in order to keep from fucking Graham right _now._

"Good. Now go get some water, Gatorade, and condoms. And hurry back."

Megan runs down to the corner store, and picks up a case of bottle water, a case of Gatorade, and a few boxes of condoms. She has no idea how many she'll need, or how much sex Graham will want to have, so she figures that it's better to be safe than sorry. She's bright red when she brings her items to the check-out counter. The cashier merely gives her a small smile.

"Let me guess; first mating cycle with your mate?"

Megan's eyes widen. "How'd you know?"

The cashier, Jan, according to her nametag, merely smiles again. "I've been there. And besides, you wouldn't believe the amount of people that come in here for this." She hands Megan her items. "Have fun!"

* * *

By the time Megan gets back to her bedroom, there's a nest of her clothes on the bed, Graham purring, and rubbing herself against the clothing. She's still clothed herself, _thank God._ She looks up at Megan.

"You should probably sleep in the guest room tonight, Alpha." Megan's eyes widen. Graham _never_ refers to her as just 'Alpha'. It's a title that omegas (and occasionally betas and other alphas) use to show respect and submission to their alphas. Graham's never been one for that dominance bullshit. "I won't be able to keep still tonight. Besides, I have to finish nesting. And I don't think I could keep my hands off of you, anyway. Be back as soon as you wake up."

With that, Megan obeys, leaving the shopping bags inside the bedroom. The only things she knows about heats are from the internet, books, and her school sex ed classes. She feels unprepared, and tries to recall what she was taught

It's the time when an omega, or female beta, is most fertile. They will have cramping, aching, fever, lots of vaginal discharge, extreme arousal, and be in a very emotional state. It's similar for ruts in alphas, and male betas. Except instead of vaginal discharge, during their ruts, they have long-lasting erections and knots, and often don't require refractory periods. Eventually, mated pairs will sync cycles.

* * *

When morning comes, Megan quickly uses the bathroom, grabs a piece of fruit from the kitchen, and heads into her bedroom. She's extremely nervous. She nearly drops her apple upon seeing Graham.

Graham is writhing, moaning, on their bed. She has one hand between her legs, and the other pressing one of Megan's sweaters to her face. Her skin is pink, and has a layer of sweat. There's a damp patch on the bed, between her legs.

Megan lets out a little whimper, quickly setting her breakfast on a small table. She's sure her cock is tenting her pajama pants, but she tries not to be embarrassed. Graham's woken up to her clothed erections before. _But this is different._

Graham's eyes snap open, and she whines loudly. "Megan, please. Fuck, I need you."

Megan clumsily begins shedding her clothes. _Please, God, don't let me fuck up._ She slowly climbs onto the bed, until she's on top of Graham.

"Um…I've…I've never done this before. So you might have to guide me, a little. I mean, I know the basics, but…I really want you to enjoy this too."

Megan's blushing, and Graham feels a surge of love for her. Even now, she's so fucking considerate. It's one Graham's favorite things about her mate.

Instead of answering with words, Graham rolls them over, so that she's on top. She looks down at Megan. The blonde is looking at her like she hung the stars in the sky. Graham kisses her softly, despite the urgency she feels. She breaks the kiss, and quickly lowers herself down onto Megan.

Megan squeals, grabbing Graham's hips. She lets her head fall back, panting. She's trying not to begin thrusting away. "Fuck, Graham!"

Graham smirks, and begins riding her. She brings her hands to her chest, grabbing her breasts and moaning. The blonde alpha stares up at her, mouth slightly open.

After only a few minutes, Megan begins whining louder. Graham pays it no mind, too focused on her own pleasure. But when Megan begins grabbing her hips, trying to slow her thrusts, Graham opens her eyes.

Megan's eyes are closed, face scrunched up, adorably. She's breathing hard, and whimpering. "Graham wait, slow down…"

Graham slows her movements. "What's wrong?"

Megan blushes, eyes open now. "Nothing…It's just…I'm close. And I don't wanna cum until you have."

Graham slowly smiles, and begins riding Megan, harder and faster than before. Megan gasps, and whines. Suddenly, Megan's hands tighten on her hips.

"Graham- I'm-!" Megan manages to get out, before letting out a particularly loud whine, shaking.

Graham shudders, and slowly lifts up off of Megan. She stares for a moment at her slick cock, before climbing up, so that her hips are above Megan's head. She lowers herself until her pussy is just above Megan's mouth.

"Clean up your mess, Alpha," Graham growls out, before lowering herself onto Megan's mouth.

Megan whimpers, but begins sloppily licking. She really has no idea what she's doing, but she's trying. Graham seems to be enjoying it, if her rocking hips and loud moans are any indication.

Megan wonders if she should be disgusted by the taste of herself, before deciding it doesn't matter. She likes how their tastes blend together. She likes it enough, in fact, to plunge her tongue deep into Graham.

The omega lets out a guttural moan, and moves her hips harder. "Megan, _yes!_ "

Megan soon feels her omega's inner muscles tighten on her tongue, and the taste of her mate gets stronger. She slowly moves her mouth away, licking her lips. Without thinking, she opens her mouth to speak. "I love you."

For a moment, she panics. _What if Graham doesn't love me?_ Graham however smiles gently.

"I love you too."

* * *

Graham knocks softly on their bedroom door, before opening it. Inside, Megan is on her phone, trying to capture a furret, brow furrowed in concentration. Graham's heart aches with affection.

"Megan?"

The blonde looks up, and smiles. She pats the spot on the bed next to her. Graham slowly joins her. Megan interlocks their fingers, and kisses her.

"Hi. What's up?"

She's smiling so brightly, that Graham's worrier her heart will break. She sighs, and removes her hand from Megan's. "I've got something important to tell you…And I don't know how you'll take it."

Megan's face shows her concern. She nuzzles Graham, hoping to calm her with her own alpha scent. It works a little. "Whatever it is, we can work it out together."

"I'm pregnant."

Megan stiffens slightly. Graham begins crying. Her alpha holds her close.

"How? I thought we were being so careful. We bought all those condoms for your last heat…"

"Yeah, but how many of those condoms did we use, and how many times did we forget to use one?

"What do you wanna do? It's your choice, Graham. I'm ok with whatever you wanna do."

Graham looks at Megan, eyes red. "Do you…Do you want kids?"

"Do you?"

Graham slowly nods. "I do. I just…I don't want people to think I'm just a fucking housewife."

Megan kisses her softly. "Graham, you are an amazing woman. Whether you decide to stay at home during the day, or go out and work is completely up to you. God knows that we both have enough money that we don't need to work, if we don't want to. If you decide to have this baby, then I'll be there for you. If you decide you don't want to have it, then I'll still be there for you. I signed up for everything when I mated with you. I love you."

"So…Can we keep it?"

"Of course. I love you. Both of you."

Megan and Graham are both smiling, both teary eyed. Megan dips her head to press a kiss to Graham's navel. Graham giggles.

* * *

Megan and Graham look down at their daughters, happily. The two little girls, born just over a week ago, are now nestled comfortably in their cribs. Rose and Daisy Bloomfield, both alphas, both girls, both healthy and perfect.

"As much as I'd love to keep staring at them, we'd better get some sleep while we can." Graham's smiling at her little family, as she speaks.

Megan looks up at her, frowning. "But they're so perfect, Graham! I don't ever wanna stop looking at them!"

Graham is, yet again, charmed by just how fucking adorable her wife can be. "I know, babe. Me too. But we need sleep. Maybe if you want, I'll get you off before we sleep."

"But you can't cum right now! I don't want you to make me cum if I can't return the favor."

"Megan, I really need your dick in my hands, and/or mouth, as soon as possible. Now come to bed."

Graham turns and begins walking away, not waiting for Megan. _Not that I have to._ Megan quickly joins her in their bedroom, and kisses her.


	3. Give Your Heart To Us

**Author's Note:** This is pure fluff. Foxtrot the dog is a real rescue dog I got to help for a while. This is very AU, and is set in modern day. The title is taken from We Are Gods! We Are Wolves! by Le Loup. I've been listening to that song a lot lately. It has nothing to do with this fic, aside from inspiring the title, though. Idk, I just really like single parent meets partner AUs. Those are p much always cute fluff. Also, it's not explicitly stated, but Graham adopted Rosie as her own, as well. Megan is meant to be roughly 23-24 at the start of the story. Graham's around the same age, maybe a year older. They've probably dated for at least a year, probably more, before getting married, and have been friends for longer than that. But, again, it's not explicitly stated. **WARNING:** This chapter contains teen pregnancy, unplanned pregnancy, internalized homophobia, disowning of a child, mild sexual content, talk of sex, implied sex, kissing, planned pregnancy, food, mentions of murder, sexism, talk of pressuring someone into sex (so possible dubious consent), and bones.

* * *

Graham's really just trying to shop. She's out of milk and eggs, so a trip to the nearest grocery store is a must. Besides, after finally breaking up with Sinead, she needs to get out of the house.

However, when she sees a small child drop their toy, she feels compelled to return it. The shopping cart containing the child is quickly rounding the corner, being pushed by a person in pink, with blonde hair. Graham grabs the toy, finding it to be a stuffed rabbit, and jogs over to the cart.

"Hey! Uh, your kid dropped this." Graham holds out the rabbit.

The woman turns, and smiles. Graham's a little taken aback by how young she is. She's obviously in her early twenties, and yet her child looks about five. The woman is beautiful, with a kind smile. She takes the toy, and hands it back to the little girl in the shopping cart.

"Thank you so much. Say 'thank you', Rosie."

The little girl, who looks just like her mother, smiles at Graham. "Thanks!"

Graham finds herself smiling at the kid. "No prob, Bob."

The child's eyebrows furrow, adorably. "My name's Rosie."

* * *

When Megan gets home, she quickly assigns Rosie to go draw her a picture, while she cooks and puts away the groceries. Her daughter scurries away to her bedroom, and Megan smiles. Rosie may have been an accident, but she's better than anything Megan could have ever asked for.

Jared, Megan's high school boyfriend, had finally worn her down, by the time she was 18 and had already graduated high school. The sex had been unpleasant, gross, and unprotected. When Megan found out she was pregnant, she had first told him. He had promptly broken up with her, and ceased all contact.

She next decided to tell her parents, hoping for support and guidance. Her father was gentle and kind, and laid out her options. Her mother promptly disowned her for having premarital sex.

Megan decided to have the child, not knowing why she felt so compelled to do so. She had powered through college, knowing that she had to do so to be successful and support her child. Her father was a real godsend during this time, helping her both financially and emotionally.

The first-time Megan saw her child, just a little blip on an ultrasound screen, she had cried from happiness. Despite knowing it was inside her, seeing the baby really solidified their existence. Megan's father came to as many appointments as he could, crying when he saw the fetus for the first time, just like his daughter.

Peter was the only person who had gone with her to the hospital when Rose was born. He held her hand, and offered words of encouragement. They were both relieved to find that Rose looked nothing like her biological father.

While Megan went to class, Peter would often watch Rose. He delighted in his granddaughter. Megan was just happy to have people who loved her in her life. Moving to the next town over had undeniable benefits to it. It was close enough that her father could visit easily, but far enough that she wasn't treated as the local cautionary tale.

* * *

Graham groans when she hears a scratching and barking at her door. _It's too damn early, and now there's a fucking animal outside._ Still, she opens the door, and finds a big black dog, grinning up at her.

"Foxtrot, no! Come here!"

A woman runs over, and Graham recognizes her as the woman from the store. The dog shrinks a little, guiltily, and whimpers. The woman is having none of it.

"Bad dog! You do not run away like that! You know better!"

For the first time, the woman looks up from scolding her dog, at Graham. Her eyes flicker with recognition, and she offers and embarrassed smile. She grabs the leash hanging from the dog's collar.

"Hi. I'm so sorry about him. He just started running for no reason. He's usually a good dog. I hope we didn't wake you."

"Oh, no. I was up already," Graham lies easily.

"Good. So, you live in this complex too?"

"Yeah. I haven't seen you around here though."

The woman holds out her hand. "Megan Bloomfield. I just moved here a few weeks ago. You met Rosie the other day. And this is Foxtrot." The blonde gestures to the dog.

Graham shakes her hand, before raising a brow at the dog's name. "Graham Eaton. Foxtrot, huh? Did the kid name him?"

Megan giggles. "No. He's a rescue. He had the name already. But he's a good boy. Anyway, I'm sorry, but I have to go. I'll see you around!"

With that, Megan turns and walks off, her dog walking beside her. Graham smiles. Looks like we could both use a friend.

* * *

Megan decides to invite Graham over for tea, on Sunday. It's probably too forward, but Graham accepts easily, much to Megan's delight. By the time Sunday rolls around, her apartment is spotless, and she has a pitcher of tea on the coffee table in the living room.

There's a knock at the door, and the she opens it to reveal her guest. After the typical polite pleasantries, Graham enters the apartment, and sits on her couch. Rosie, of course, wants to interact with the woman who rescued her precious rabbit, and settles in next to Graham. They talk about everything and nothing, Rosie being mostly quiet, except for the occasional question or comment. Somehow, the topic of relationships comes up.

"So, when can I meet Rosie's other parent?"

Megan glances away. "She doesn't really have one. I haven't talked to her father in six years. I've dated some after that, but nobody ever stuck. Mostly because I was obviously pregnant." Megan gives a little wry smile. "But I'm happy. I have my little girl. That's all I need."

Graham suddenly feels terrible for asking. "I'm sorry. Uh…I broke up with my last girlfriend about…A month ago, I think."

Rosie looks up at Graham, eyes wide. "Your _girlfriend_? Girls can have girlfriends?"

Megan smiles gently at Rosie. "You can like girls, boys, both, or neither. As long as you're happy, Sweetheart."

* * *

Graham slowly, but surely becomes a fixture in Megan's and Rosie's lives. She'll sometimes pick up Rosie from school, or babysit her when Megan's busy and can't find anybody else. The brunette actually really enjoys the kid. She's funny, and smart as hell, always able to impress Graham with whatever she does.

After several months of time with the little family, Megan opens up about her past, and Rosie. Graham first wants to kill Jared, and then her mother. Instead, she holds Megan close. Their eyes meet, and Graham's not sure who starts it, but their lips somehow press together. They break apart after a moment, and Graham sees that Megan's crying softly.

"I'm sorry. I've just…This is hard for me. I've known I like women since college, but…I've never dated or had sex with one before…And I know that you probably don't wanna be tied down with an inexperienced single mother, and a kid who isn't yours, but I really care about you…And so if this isn't what you want, I need to know."

Graham kisses her again, softly. "I want you. And I love Rosie, so don't worry about that. We can figure this out together, ok?"

Megan nods, and they share several more kisses, before falling asleep. They're curled around each other, as close as comfortably possible. They sleep soundly.

* * *

They don't have sex for a while, which both are fine with. It's hard to have sex with a small child in the apartment, but luckily, Rosie decides to stay with her Grandpa on Saturday night. They have the apartment to themselves.

Megan's nervous, but still, she lays down on her bed, after shedding her clothes. Graham looks at her body, lovingly. Megan's breasts are larger than they were before Rosie, and her stomach has some remaining fat from the pregnancy. Her belly, breasts, and thighs have stretchmarks.

"I haven't had sex in six years. And I've _never_ had sex with a woman. So…Don't hate me if I'm not great, please?"

Graham kisses her gently. "I'd never hate you. And you don't have to do anything you're not comfortable with. Say the word, and we'll stop. But, for now, I'd like to make you feel good."

* * *

Graham's awoken by the doorbell to her and Megan's apartment ringing. By now, they've moved in together, figuring it would be easier. It really is.

Megan stirs, but the brunette kisses her forehead, and tells her to go back to sleep. She gets up, and throws a robe on, before heading to the door. She opens it to reveal a short balding man, with Rosie.

Rosie grins and launches herself into Graham's arms, happily. The man's brow furrows. Graham blushes.

"Is Megan home?"

"Uh, yeah. Come on in."

Graham sets Rosie down inside the living room, before going back to her and Megan's room.

* * *

A few moments later, Graham and Megan return, fully clothed and presentable. Rosie's giggling at something her grandfather said. Peter smiles at his daughter, and hugs her, before turning to Graham.

"Hi. I'm Peter, Megan's father."

"Graham Eaton. Nice to meet you, sir."

He smiles easily. "So, are you two roommates?"

Rosie pipes up from the couch. "Graham's Mommy's girlfriend, Grandpa!"

Megan cringes, staring nervously at her father. Graham holds her hand tightly. Peter just studies the two of them for a moment, before smiling again.

"That explains a lot."

* * *

It seemingly comes out of nowhere when Megan mentions marriage. By now, they're in a little house, in a relatively nice neighborhood. They're cuddling on the couch, watching Black Mirror, when the blonde pokes her arm. Graham glances at her, before pausing the episode.

"Do you ever think about us?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that you've been living with me for a long time now. And I love you. Rosie loves you. My dad loves you. Even Foxtrot loves you. I just wanna know if you ever think about…Making things more concrete?"

Graham raises a brow. "Concrete, how?"

Megan shifts uncomfortably under her gaze. "Just…A more traditional family."

"Are you saying you'd rather be with a man?"

Megan's eyes widen, and she rushes to explain. "No! Never! I love women! I love _you_! But…Most families consist of a married couple and a few kids…"

It finally hits Graham. Her eyes spark with realization. She grins. "Are you asking me to marry you, get you a house with a white picket fence, and be your baby-daddy?"

Megan blushes, giggling. "Let's start with the marriage, and play the rest by ear."

* * *

The ceremony is small. Megan's father, Rosie, Foxtrot (dressed in a little suit), and a few of their friends are all who attend. Neither of them mind. They say their vows, and kiss, and Graham carries her wife over the threshold.

* * *

It's the first Christmas in the Bloomfield-Eaton house after their marriage, when they all gather in the living room to open gifts. Rosie goes first, opening several toys, items of clothing, and books. She profusely thanks her mothers.

Megan next retrieves a large bone with a ribbon. After removing the ribbon, she hands it to Foxtrot, who gives her a grateful lick on the hand. Graham decides to open her presents next.

She has a deer figurine from Rosie, a book from Peter, and some clothes from Megan. Megan motions for her to come sit next to her on the couch, before removing a box from behind her back. Graham smiles, raising an eyebrow.

Megan just smiles back, and hands her the box. Graham tears away the wrapping paper, and opens the box. Inside is a soft stuffed lamb.

Graham's face goes from confused to ecstatic in a matter of seconds. She drops the gift, and hugs Megan tightly. They're both crying by now.

"The treatment worked? We're gonna be moms?"

Megan nods, before kissing her.

Graham grins into the kiss, before burying her face in her neck. "I love you so much. How about we go tell Rosie?"

Megan grins, and they lock hands. The wives kiss once more, before heading toward their daughter's room. The blonde wonders how she ever worried about not having a family. _I have a family now. That's what matters._


End file.
